


Where it all began

by MalecWinchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Happily Married, Horse Asmodeus, Love at First Sight, Loving Couples, Michael Winchester POV, Omega Damie Winchester, Smut, Transgender female Damie Winchester, alpha Michael Winchester, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This is the story of how me and my wife met
Relationships: Michael Winchester/Damie Winchester





	Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy smut

**1723, March the 4th**

(Michael POV)

I was riding my horse Asmodeus around Falierseay to see a bright odd looking club so I decided to check it out, I walked Asmodeus up to the fence post to tie him to it and hopped off him stroking his mane. “I’ll be out soon, I just want to check the place out.” I said to my horse as I walked into the strange building to see the silver floor to ceiling poles on both sides of the building and watched beings heavily making out. ‘You walked into a strip club Mikey, I don’t know if I should be enjoying this.’ I said to myself and as I was just about to leave I saw the most gorgeous man walk out onto the pole stage with my jaw hanging open.

“That’s my friend Damien, he is amazing isn’t he?” A being said to me as I gulped. “Yeah, he is fucking stunning.” I said huskily as the being chuckled, taking my hand and dragging me closer to the stage. I didn’t concentrate on the being dragging me because all my focus was on the breath-taking being called Damien on stage. “Sit down boy, my friend you like is about to rock your world.” The being said as I sat down on a red comfortable chair and she was right, Damie did rock my world. 

I saw the being talking to Damien and then I realized what was about to happen as Damien strutted off the stage towards me. ‘Shit!’ I said in my mind as Damien posed sexily in front of me and he spoke in the most attractive voice ever saying. “Do you like me big boy?” I blushed and nodded as he chuckled softly. “This your first time in a strip club, innocent boy?” He said sexily as I locked eyes with him. “Y-yeah.” I said lamely as Damien slowly sat on my lap with a deep purr and he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

“You are supposed to tip your stripper but this is your first time so it’s on the house.” Damien said as some of my alpha confidence comes out. “I’ll remember that for next time then gorgeous.” I said earning a pleased look on Damien’s beautiful face and I was about to say something else when I felt Damien grind down on my half hard cock with Damien giving out another low purr. 

“How big are you?” Damien asked as he wriggled his ass on my cock to size me and I chuckled. “Do you ask all your customers this?” Damien locked eyes with me with a hint of love and affection and shook his head which caught me off by guard. “I’m 23 then gorgeous.” I said as his mouth waters and bouncing directly on my cock as I groan in pleasure. “What size are you?” I asked Damien as he chuckles. “Oh honey, I don’t do top, I’m an omega.” He said as my alpha side goes crazy. ‘Fuck fuck fuckkk, no being can be this hot!!’ I scream at myself as I let my hands fall on Damien’s hips and he lets out a moan. 

I grin and whisper in his ear. “That was so sexy that everyone looked over.” Damien blushed deeply and locked eyes with me as he got off my lap, he took my hand and led me to the back bedrooms. We walked past several occupied rooms hearing loud moaning and grunts. We reached a pink door with Damie written on it (Damie in the language Demonic can also mean bottom) and he unlocked the door pushing me in a horny way which made me grin. “Mmmm, sit down ~alpha~, I’m about to make you cum so many times.” Damien stated as I sat down opening my legs a little making the bulge in my pants noticeable. 

Damien purred longly and got on his knees in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs squeezing them feeling my muscle making Damien curse in pleasure. “God you are the sexiest alpha I have ever seen in my life!” Damien moaned out and nuzzles his face into my crotch making me grunt. “Fuck, you are the hottest omega I’ve ever seen.” I said looking down at Damien kissing hungrily at my hard cock through my pants as I chuckle breathlessly and Damien summoned my pants away as my cock springs out slapping his face making him purr loudly.

I watched his hands wrap around my cock giving me a squeeze and a rub as I let my head fall back which makes Damien smirk, taking my cockhead into his mouth as I moan at the sudden heat. “Fuckk! God Damien.” I moan out as Damien smirks cockily and begins to deepthoat my cock, I growl in pleasure and threads fingers through Damien’s hair making him moan around my cock. Damien gags on my cock and pulls up for air as I grin at him. “You hungry for me ~omega~?” As soon as I finished that question Damien summoned his clothes and the rest on my clothes off, he straddled my lap as I felt some of his slick drip onto my cock and he sat down completely on me.

“Fuuucckkk yesssss!!” We both moan as I grip his ass cheek thrusting up into his tight heat and Damien whimpers happily beginning to bounce hard on my cock, I grunt loudly and letting him move. Damien rides me harder and harder hearing him moan was like music to my ears and I watching him bounce was so hot and made me throb inside him. “Ooooh god yessss fuck me fuck me fuck meeeee!!!” Damien screamed as my cock pushed his pleasured spot as I grin and I began to thrust into him hard and fast making him scream louder and louder. 

“YESSS THERE FUCKK!!” Damien screamed at the top of his lungs and he came hard with slick gushing out around my cock making his hole very tight. “Where- fuckkk!! Do you want me- oooooh shittt cum!” I say louder than his screams as he clenches around my cock even tighter as he purrs. “Mmmmmmm inside me big boy.” Damien said as I cum deep inside him growling possessively and Damien throws his head back at the intense feeling making more of his slick to come out.

I wrapped my arms around Damien’s waist panting heavily as he kissed my neck and I smiled warmly stroking his hip bones. “That is one of the best fucks in my life. Thank you for that big- Sorry, what is your name?” Damien asks cutely as I chuckle. “My name is Michael Winchester or Mikey, and yours?” I said as Damien smiled. “Damien H-, just Damien or Damie will be fine.” I chuckled at his reply as I felt my cock getting softer and I pulled out of Damie carefully.

Damie chuckled softly at my soft cock twitching a little at him and I kissed him passionately which took him by surprise but kissed back happily. I pulled back with a big smile and Damie looked at me. “Can we meet again for a date?” Damie asked sweetly looking up to me and I smiled brightly at him. “Hell yes!” I said enthusiastically as Damie giggles at me and this sound is music to my ears.

****  
  


This is how me and my wife met!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
